


Best friends and NOT so 'best friends'

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Replicators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VAMB Secret Drabble 2014 with the provided first sentence: "Sometimes you succeed... and other times you learn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends and NOT so 'best friends'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta/gifts).



"Sometimes you succeed... and other times you learn."

"It shouldn't be this hard. It's not quantum cosmology and I have a degree in that, so…"

Chakotay failed to hide his smile and got an icy glare in return.

"You have to treat it with love, give it clear instructions and there shouldn't be any problem then."

"What's not clear about 'Tomato-Basil soup, hot'?"

"Define 'hot'."

She looked at him for a moment, trying to refrain her thought of going places she wasn't comfortable going when he was sitting in front of her.

_'You…'_ "Hot, as in steaming, not cold."

"Then you say steaming hot. The only thing steaming right now is us." He took his glass and emptied it, trying to cool down the heat in his mouth and throat.

"That won't help, you have to eat some bread or drink milk," she said as she took another bite of her toast. Chakotay followed her advice and to his surprise, it worked.

"So, we've established today that I can't even get a decent bowl of soup from that… thing! I swear, that replicator has it in for me!" She angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest and actually moped.

Chakotay could hold himself any longer and just started laughing. The great captain Janeway, sulking.

She looked at him and finally saw the humor in it all. A smile tugged on her face and she gave in, laughing along with Chakotay.

"All silliness aside, I'm still hungry."

"Why don't I give it a try then," he said, stood up and walked over to the replicator. "Two Ceasar salads, dressing on the side." he ordered and without any problems, the replicator replicated two deliciously looking salads, dressing neatly in a small jug.

"Et voila!" He offered her the plate and sat back down. "Bon appétit."

"Mais alors, in a French mood?" she smiled.

"That's as far as my French goes, to be honest. I was trying to impress you." he winked.

She loved it when he flirted with her like that. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He always managed to make her feel good after another stressful day in the DQ. She reached across the table and placed her hand on his.

"You don't have to impress me, Chakotay."

He lifted their hands and brushed her knuckles with his lips, hesitated for a moment, then kissed them firmly.

"I know."

Their eyes locked and nothing more had to be said. They knew. He let go of her hand and they started eating their salads.

They didn't have to learn anything about their relationship anymore, they only had to wait for it to be a success!

 

THE END


End file.
